Her true story
by A.J.Luna
Summary: ¿que harías si encontraras un diario con secretos nunca contados?¿cambiaría tu razón de ser?¿o todo seguiría igual? Jane nunca imagino lo que sus abuelos ocultaban hasta que fue a vivir a su casa y en ella un diario...
1. Chapter 1

**ni los personajes o la historia original, base de esta, son de mi pertenencia. son todos de stephanie meyer.**

**pero espero que disfrutan de igual manera esta historia que les dejo, que les guste y ...**

**los dejo leer gracias.. besoss xQx-abi-sara-xx**

* * *

CAPITULO 1

_Dejar la casa en la que nací y viví los momentos más felices de mi infancia fue lo más cruel que me han obligado a hacer. Incluso más difícil que dejar atrás a mis mejores amigas y a mi hermoso novio, Nahuel. Le tenía un apego especial a esa casa, era mi hogar, mi lugar feliz. Pero ya no, lo habían vendido al mejor postor. _

_Me hermano dice que soy una exagerada, una __dramática. Ni siquiera salimos del estado, pero aún así, ir de Seattle, la ciudad que más amo en el mundo, a un pueblito diminuto de 1300 personas no es ser exagerada, es ser realista. Tengo toda la razón. Mi hermano es un tonto, se piensa que sabe todo porque nació cinco minutos antes que yo. Ridículo. Es de saber universal que las mujeres son más inteligentes y maduras a los 15 años y para toda la vida. Pero bueno… _

_Aquí estoy yo, viajando hacia Forks con mi hermano mellizo y mis padres. Viviremos en la casa de mis abuelos. Una antigua casona en el medio del bosque, totalmente deshabita desde la muerte de sus dueños. Que alegría._

_Cuando era pequeña amaba ir ahí, pasar tiempo con mis queridos abuelos, correr por el bosque y escuchar las emocionantes historias que me contaban. Eso según mis padres. Yo sólo me acuerdo de algunas historias, nada más. Historias que ahora que lo pienso me parecen ridículas, dignas de un cuento de hadas con final feliz. Supongo que cuento era chica me gustaban, era lógico, no se, no tengo muy buena memoria._

Sentí un punzante dolor en mi nuca. Levante la vista y vi a Alec, mi hermano, con su cara de "yo no lo hice". Lo mire con odio y dolor, y un gran impulso de clavarle la lapicera en el ojo, era la tercera vez que me hacia eso desde que comenzó ese fatídico viaje. No soy de madera. Siento los golpes más si te pegan un golpe seco en la nuca por tercera vez consecutiva, provocandote una terrible jaqueca.

-¿acaso sos retrasado? Me duele.

-Hace mal escribir, leer o cualquier cosa de ese tipo que no incluya la tarea de la escuela – dijo con su cara de tonto.

-Que vos no lo hagas no quiere decir que hace mal, tontito.

-Jaja – dijo intentando pegarme de vuelta con lo que yo le devolví el golpe.

-CHICOS, no peleen – eso era el intento de calmarnos de mi madre desde el asiento delantero - Charles, deciles algo.

-Basta chicos, no peleen que me desconcentran,

-Si como si eso fuera verdad - dije, nada podía desconcentrara a papá, era la perfección en persona.

-Callate ya, Jane, seguí en lo tuyo – dijo mi querida madre.

No le gustaba que peleáramos, entre ningún integrante de la familia. No lo soportaba. Eso que nunca nos había visto pelear en serio, sólo un intercambio de palabras amistosas. Mi papá no se hacía problema. Creía que era lo normal en una relación de hermano – hermana, más al ser mellizos. Sin embargo nunca le llevaría la contra a mi mamá, confiaba plenamente en ella, en lo que nuestra crianza corresponde. Él la dejaba ser y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

Ya habían pasado horas desde que nos fuimos y seguiamos sin llegar. Estaba aburrida, no había nada que hacer ni a quien molestar. Alec estaba dormido, abrazado a un almohadón, era muy gracioso verlo pero ya no le podía sacar mas jugo a esa situación. Las fotos ya estaban sacadas y los videos grabados. La venganza llegaría.

- ¡Al fin! – Exclamó mi mamá – llegamos…

Mi papá paró el coche. Salím estiré y la vi. Era una casa blanca, antigua, seguro centenaria. El porche era magnifico, rodeado por ambos lados de ventanales. Era hermosa, incluso con toda esa salvaje forestación, era digna de una reina. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular pero bien proporcionada. Se podía escuchar y sentir a la madre naturaleza por doquier. Se oía un río y el viento. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, se sentía bien. Nunca me había pasado, pero allí estaba bien conmigo misma.

-¿Y Jane? ¿Qué tal? – Me pregunto papa al ver mi cara – te acordás ¿no?

-Si…- por extraño que me pareciera, me acordaba de esa casa.

-Ya se que no tiene mucha buena apariencia ahora, así abandonada como está. Pero vas a ver… cuando la arreglemos va a volver a ser al mansión que era antes – dijo muy seguro de si mismo.- con todo su esplendor

-Si vos lo decís

-Vamos, peque… - dijo pasando su brazo por encima de mis hombros, adoraba cuando mi padre me llamaba así, me hacía sentir de cinco años otra vez – te prometo que te va a encantar y vas a tener la habitación más grande para vos solita ¿si?

-Era lo que menos podían hacer.

Supongo que podría haber puntos a favor en ese traslado. Una habitación para mi sola, sin el inmundo de mi hermano molestándome a todas horas. La podría decorar como yo quisiera. Si esto iba a ir bien.

-que lindo el momento de padre e hija pero a ver si me ayudan a bajar todo lo del auto que no se va a bajar solito. El camión debe estar por llegar. – grito desde el auto Alec con cinco valijas en sus brazos, mientras mi madre le iba tirando más cosas.

-Vamos a ayudar – dijo empujándome hacia el coche aún con el brazo sobre mi hombro.

-si, vamos a ayudar al debilucho.

Después de tres horas de bajar bolsos cajas, cajitas y bolsas. Pudimos descansar. Me senté en el suelo y contemple el desorden. Mi mamá se estaba volviendo loca. No se podía ni respirar de la cantidad de cosas y muebles que había en el hall. Pero a mi no me preocupaba. Yo quería elegir mi cuarto. Arreglar mi cama y dormir un rato largo escuchando música de mi ipod y no la horrible música que mi papá me había obligado a escuchar.

-¿puedo elegir mi pieza ya? – pregunte luego de diez minutos en esa posición.

-si podés llegar a las escaleras sí – gritó mi madre desde algún rincón de la casa.

- yo tengo la última del segundo piso – dijo Alec también perdido por algún lado.

- y nosotros la segunda del mismo piso al lado del estudio de tu papá.

"Bueno" pensé "más vale que papá haya cumplido su promesa por su propio bienestar". Me obligué a levantarme del suelo, sin antes percatarme del frío helado que estaba haciendo. Ya estaba acostumbrada al frío de Washington, pero este era tremendo aunque creo que era más psicológico que otra cosa. Subí la escalera,Ahggg los escalones no terminaban más. Eran interminables o yo estaba muy cansada. Llegué al segundo piso jadeando. Lentamente comencé a inspeccionar las habitaciones. Eran muy bonitas, todas. Sin embargo ninguna de mi agrado, no eran lo que yo estaba esperando.

Estaba frita, no quería conformarme con una habitación cualquiera. Aunque estaba exhausta seguí buscando. Nada en el piso número dos, bueno, había que intentarlo en el piso número tres, quizás tenía suerte. Si había llegado jadeando al anterior, a este llegué arrastrándome.

Las primeras habitaciones eran igual a las de abajo. Nop. No eran para mí. Seguí hasta el final del pasillo. Nada y solamente me quedaba una puerta. Estaba cerrada con llave. Mi curiosidad aumentó. Quería ver ese cuarto como una niña malcriada que quiere un pony. Necesitaba verlo. Baje corriendo los dos pisos para encontrarme cara a cara con mi papá que me observaba preocupado.

-¿Qué te pasa? Escuche tus pasos. ¿Estás bien?

-necesito… la llave… del último…cuarto del… tercer… piso – dije jadeando tratando de controlar los latidos de mi corazón que iban a mil por hora.

- tiene que estar abierta

-no...-trague saliva y trate de hablarle – esta cerrada con llave. ¿La tenés? O rompo la cerradura.

- a ver para que la busco. Espérame un segundo.

Lo esperé y esperé, hasta que me canse de esperar golpeando el piso y comencé a caminar de un lado para el otro impaciente. Quería entrar a ese cuarto. No se si me lo quedaría pero tenía todas las posibilidades. Podría tener todo el tercer piso para mi sola y si era como los otros podría tener un gran ventanal en mi propio cuarto, todos los que daban al sur tenían una pared de cristal. Al fin, luego de veinte minutos que me parecieron una eternidad, mi papá apareció triunfante.

-Lo tengo, es la habitación de mi mamá, su cuarto personal. Por eso está cerrada. Nadie entraba ahí – me dijo al llegar junto a mi – solo ella tenía la llave.

- uh… - dijo ya malhumorada – y no me digas que la querida abuelita se llevó la llave a la tumba.

-no, me la dio a mí antes de morir, porque sabía que yo algún día volvería a esta casa. Y…

-¿Qué?

- ella me dio serias indicaciones de que vos tuvieras esa habitación. Me dijo que iba a hacer perfecta para vos, que la ibas a saber aprovechar. – diciendo esto me entregó la llave.

Era una pequeña y antigua llave de bronce. Estaba segura que era la única que no había sido reemplazada por una nueva al mudarse, porque sabía que habían remodelado toda la casa. Tomé la llave y salí corriendo esta vez escaleras arriba hasta la puerta de la dichosa habitación. Introduje la llave en la cerradura y la gire con dificultad. Le di dos vueltas y un sonido más bien familiar me indico que ya estaba abierta. Deje la llave ahí y me dedique al picaporte. Utilizando toda mi fuerza, lo baje suavemente y abrí la puerta.

Mis ojos no lo creían. Mi mente estaba nublada de la emoción. Era simplemente perfecta. Era yo en forma de cuarto. Espaciosa, luminosa, digna de una reina como yo. Amé a mi abuela como nunca lo había hecho. Era por lejos el mejor regalo que me habían dado. Mi abuela, mi preciosa abuela había dejado su cuarto personal para mí, únicamente. Con razón estaba cerrado, me estaba esperando.

Ya estaba amueblado, como toda la casa. Sin embargo no lo estaba con los muebles que me imagine. Ya que siendo el cuarto de mi abuela seguro estarían todos sus elementos de dibujo y sus cosas preferidos. Pero no. Parecía como si lo hubiera amueblado para mí, esperándome.

Comencé a quitar las sábanas de los muebles para vislumbrarlos con más detalles. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba una gran cama matrimonial de hierro, en la esquina contra el ventanal había una mesa especial para dibujo, donde todavía se encontraban las hojas y lápices de mi abuela, además de un tocador con un espejo de por lo menos un metro enfrente de la cama. Y por último un sillón, que aunque no era del estilo de los demás muebles era perfecto y extremadamente precioso.

Me paré otra vez frente a la puerta para admirarla. No podía ser mejor. Era mía, únicamente mía. Haría lo que quisiera dentro de ella. Di media vuelta y fui lo más rápido que pude hacia las escaleras, las baje igual de rápido pero sin correr. Una vez abajo busque mis tres maletas y sintiéndome como mula de carga comencé el difícil camino de subirlas hasta el tercer piso, una vez allí me las arreglaría para llevarlas hasta el cuarto. Luego baje otra vez, apile dos cajas con las palabras Jane escritas en ellas y volví a subir. Cuando me quise dar cuenta eran las 8 de la noche y mi madre me llamaba para comer. No fue necesario darles a entender cuál era mi cuarto, ellos solitos se dieron cuenta.

La cena fue rápida. Todos estábamos ansiosos por seguir con nuestros quehaceres ya establecernos en esa casa. Como todavía no había gas, fueron unos rápidos emparedados y a seguir con el trabajo.

Sin embargo yo ya tenía casi todo hecho. Al día siguiente limpiaría la habitación, desempacaría mis cosas y oficialmente estaría lista y en casa, si eso sirviera de algo. Pero me lo seguía repitiendo "_esta es tu habitación, únicamente, tu hogar"_ por lo menos esa pequeña parte de la mansión si podría llamarse mi hogar.

Me senté en la cama preparada para escribir en mi diario. Tenía que documentar todo lo que había sucedido y que después de todo no estaba tan mal. Cuando por una de esas casualidades decidí posar mi vista en la mesa de mi abuela. Todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de inspeccionar esas hojas y admirar sus dibujos, había tiempo para eso. Sin embargo algo en ella me llamó la atención. Era un pequeño cuaderno forrado en cuero marrón, viejo por el color de sus hojas y por su desgastado cuero. Me impulsó a agarrarlo y a leerlo, no me pude contener.

Estaba escrito a mano con una letra impecable. Letra que yo ya había visto. Me resultaba familiar. Supuse que era de mi abuela. Lo abrí haciendo correr sus páginas hasta el fin. El olor a viejo y humedad me inundo provocando que mis sentidos se agudizaran y resurgieran en mí sentimientos que sólo los libros antiguos podían hacer. Placer y misterio. Amaba ese sentimiento. Amé ese cuaderno por ello. Quise desentrañar todos sus secretos.

Impaciente fui hasta la cama y gatee hasta llegar a la medio de la misma, apoyé mi cabeza contra la almohada y lo abrí para comenzar. Definitivamente debía de ser un diario. Tenía que serlo. Comencé a leerlo loca de la curiosidad. La letra parecía ilegible pero aún así no me costaba leerla, era magnifica en todo sentido.

_10 de junio de 1935_

_Tengo miedo, frío y estoy confundida. Sé que el Doctor Jack me dijo que me quedara aquí, que él vendría por mi cuando pudiera, cuando no lo siguieran, ni sospecharan que él había sido el que me dejo ir, pero no me sentía segura. No he comido nada desde que salí de la clínica. Aquí hay comida pero no me atrevo a comerla. No recuerdo nada de mi vida. Lo único que sé es que mi nombre es Alice…_

-¿la abuela? – me dije incrédula.

* * *

**¿les gusto? ¿dicen que siga? **

**porfaaa review, una ayudita para mis manos y mente**

**besoss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno acá les dejo el segundo cápitulo, espero que les guste como el primero. tiene más detalles del diario de Alice.**

**disculpen la tardanza estuve en cama toda la semana y sin compu, una pesadilla. **

**disfrutenlo, besos.. xQx-abi-sara-xx**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Aparte mi vista del diario. No entendía nada. No podía ser ella. Nunca había estado en una clínica, no que yo supiera. Pero la evidencia estaba ahí, frente a mis ojos. Al menos que no fuera mi abuela Alice. No podía serlo. Me senté en la cama y abracé mis rodillas tratando de pensar. Tenía que seguir leyendo. Ya no podía parar. Necesitaba saber de que se trataba todo esto. Sin embargo algo más fuerte frenaba ese impulso. ¿Qué pasaría si fuera verdad?¿cambiaría algo? no. qué mal podría hacer saber la verdad, después de todo ella ya no estaba entre nosotros. Sin emnargo no podía creer que mi abuela, esa criatura inofensiva e inocente digna de todo honor, pudiera tener un pasado oscuro con huidas y persecución. No. No podía…

Entonces me di cuenta que mis sospechas eran idiotas, infundadas. Rechazando algo que para mi era imposible, no iba a hacer desaparecer la verdad. Si en realidad mi abuela tenía un pasado oscuro, yo no podía hacer nada. Tampoco podía estar segura. No es que la conociera tanto. Apenas me acordaba de ella y su forma de ser. Así que no podía juzgarla. O quizás era una historia, una ficción. Había muchas posibilidades, pero sólo una forma de descubrirlo.

Me liberé de mi abrazo y volví a tomar el libro. Empezaría de nuevo. No me perdería ni un detalle.

_10 de junio de 1935_

_Tengo miedo, frío y estoy confundida. Sé que el Doctor Jack me dijo que me quedara aquí, que él vendría por mi cuando pudiera, cuando no lo siguieran, ni sospecharan que él había sido el que me dejo ir pero no me sentía segura. No he comido nada desde que salí de la clínica. Aquí hay comida pero no me atrevo a comerla. No recuerdo nada de mi vida. Lo único que sé es que mi nombre es Alice. _

_Supongo que ya ha pasado un día desde que huí de la __clínica psiquiatrita en la que viví toda una eternidad, aunque el doctor siempre me repetía que sólo habían pasado seis años. Pero yo no me acuerdo. Trato pero nada surge, estoy encerrada en un abismo. Estoy segura de la fecha. Cuando huimos de la clínica era el crepúsculo del 9 de junio. Lo sé, no sé cómo pero inconscientemente mi mente lleva la cuenta de los días desde el día en que conocí al doctor. Han pasado seis meses desde el 9 de diciembre. Nunca lo olvidaré. Gracias a él estoy viva. _

_Está anocheciendo. No puedo dormir. Tengo miedo de que si cierro los ojos me encuentren y yo no pueda hacer nada. No, no, no. Lo voy a esperar despierta, aún si tengo que perma__necer así durante días, semanas. No me voy a dormir. _

_Ya no puedo ver nada. Ha oscurecido. Tendría que ponerme algo más de ropa, me congelaré si sigo así. Desde aquí puedo ver una cómoda. Quizás hay ropa. El doctor me dijo que aquí estaría bien, que no temiera en agarrar lo que me hiciera falta. Había preparado todo para mí. Supongo que lo mejor es hacerle caso. La cómoda no está lejos. _

_Me tiemblan las manos. Los cajones rechinan al abrirse lentamente, ya no tengo fuerza suficiente ni siquiera para poder abrirlos como es debido. Están llenos de ropa para mujer. Saque un vestido azul, un par de medias y un abrigo. Así estaré bien. Aunque estamos en verano la noche es fría en Filadelfia. Nunca me había fijado en eso. Pero claro, nunca había estado despierta tan tarde, allá nos obligaban a acostarnos a cierta hora. No quiero volver. _

_¿Qué acaba de pasar? Rayos de luz entraron por la ventana ¿Qué son? ¡Un auto! Bueno... No me sorprende. Ya lo había soñado y mis sueños casi siempre se cumplen, aunque desearía que ese casi fuera un nunca. Odio que siempre sean inconclusos. Por eso no sé quien es. Mi sueño terminó cuando la puerta se abría. _

_Oigo pasos cada vez más cerca. Son torpes y apresurados. Pero no podrán entrar. S__é que no podrán. Ya lo he visto La puerta principal se abrió de golpe. Mi visión cambió. no tendría que ser así ¡NO! Están adentro. Todo fue en vano. Sé que son ellos. Vienen por mí. Apenas los oigo, los latidos de mi corazón me ensordecen. A cada paso que escucho mi corazón se sacude con más violencia, queriendo salirse de mi pecho. _

_Un movimiento y mi corazón se paralizó. El picaporte se agita con violencia. NO. Las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas, no las puedo contener. Con cada golpe a la puerta mi cuerpo y mi corazón se sacuden con más violencia y tiembla con más persistencia. No… esto no puede ser así. Mi vida no puede terminar así._

_Estoy aterrorizada pero aúnasi no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad, mi visión al fin se completaría. Porqué mi mente siempre me traiciona._

_La puerta__ se abrió. La vista se me nubló. No sé quien es. Mis párpados me pesan. No los puedo controlar. Quiero gritar, pero no tengo fuerza para ello. No me puedo mover, apenas respirar. Escucho los pasos de una persona pero parecen muy lejanos. Lo veo. Está a un metro de mí. Cada vez más cerca. Estira sus brazos hacía mí intentado agarrarme. No puedo respirar. Me falta el aire. Siento sus manos en mi cintura. _

_-¿Alice? – una voz muy familiar, una voz paternal._

_Pero yo no podía pensar ni ver. Mi cuerpo no me respondía. Mi corazón se acelera marcando el ritmo de mi final, cada vez más apresurado. Mi cabeza me da mil vueltas, mientras la nube en mis ojos se oscurece. Y.. de pronto todo se volvió negro _

_12 de junio de 1935_

_AGH.__ Mi cuerpo, ¡me duele todo! Rodé sobre mi misma tratando de volver a dormir. Quiero caer en los brazos de Morfeo, él es mi mejor amigo ahora. Mmm… ¿habrán cambiado las camas? Esta es sumamente cómoda. Nunca había dormida así en mi vida, ni siquiera en mis sueños. La almohada no tenía bultos, como las de la clínica. El colchón era blandito y grande… mmm qué placer. Debe ser la mejor celda de máxima seguridad para dementes desquiciadas como yo. El doctor debe estar detrás de esto, después de todo lo que pasó siempre trata de mimarme._

_Pero... ¡¿Qué pasó?! flash__es de lo sucedido invaden mi mente. _

_El doctor llevándome a una casa. Miedo, soledad, hambre, frió… TERROR… alguien dentro agarrándome, levantandome. NO._

_Abrí los ojos. Conozco esta sala. La casa, los enfermeros. Pero no. No tiene sentido. Tendría que estar en la clínica atada para que no me escape. No entiendo. Parpadeo varias veces. ¿Estaré en el infierno? No, no puede ser tan cómodo y cálido. Rodé otra vez, miro el techo, luces blancas me ciegan. Escucho una silla correrse, pasos. Una mano sostiene la mía sobre la almohada. No, no, no. Grito._

_-SUELTEME, déjeme no quiero estar aquí. No me haga nada, por favor._

_Shhh – dijo esa voz tan familiar y paternal. – Alice soy yo, hija, no tenés de que preocuparte. _

_-¿doctor?- sí, era él. Sólo el doctor Jack me trataba como una hija, como una persona._

_-Si, si. aquí estás a salvo. Nadie te va a hacer daño. Vuelve a dormir. Lo necesitas, has sufrido demasiado._

_-No, no quiero dormir – no iba a permitirmelo. Necesitaba saber la verdad. - ¿Qué ha pasado? Por favor, dígame la verdad. No entiendo. _

_- mi niña… - dijo meditando mientras negaba con la cabeza – estás exhausta, ahora no. Debes descansar. Dormir un poco más._

_- me duele todo el cuerpo, pero no... – me queje – creo que dormí lo suficiente ¿Qué día es hoy? – había perdido la cuenta. _

_- está bien, está bien – dijo sonriendo – hoy es 12 de junio, pequeña. Has dormido 36 horas. Tu cuerpo y mente no soportaron la tensión y te desmayaste cuando llegué. Estabas temblando y tu corazón estaba a punto de estallar. _

_- si de eso me acuerdo., pensé que eras los enfermeros que venían por mi. No podía saber quien eras. Supuse lo peor. – admití avergonzada. _

_-__Si me lo imagine, pero ya no hay de que preocuparse – dijo levantándose – ya estoy aquí. _

_-sí – respire aliviada. Es verdad junto a él no me pueden hacer anda. _

_- seguro no has comido nada desde que salimos de la clínica ¿no? – baje la cabeza. Tenia miedo de comer en su momento o eso es lo que yo me acuerdo, no lo podía admitir – vamos a comer. _

_Quité las mantas y saqué los pies. Uy que frío. Al pararme otra vez el mundo se vino abajo. Mareos. La cabeza a punto de estallarme y las nubes en mi vista. Que fastidio. Casi me desmayo. Me deje caer sobre la cama, desplomada. Parezco una niña, ¿dónde están mi decoro y educacion? en la basura Alice, donde más._

_-Me parece mejor que no me levante – dije aún despatarrada sobre la cama._

_-Yo creo lo mismo – dijo._

_Me ayudo a sentarme en la cama, me tapó con las mantas y me dio un plato con comida. Que bien que me siento cuando me trata como una niña. Me siento como su hija y el mi padre. Bueno para mi lo es o lo más parecido a eso. Y la comida. Mmm… nunca había probado algo así. Era deliciosa. Absolutamente deliciosa. _

_Ya no me preocupa nada más. Estoy junto al doctor, en esta magnifica casa. Nada me va a pasar aquí siempre y cuando este con el doctor. Pero sé que él no me va a dejar. No, no lo haría, nunca más. _

_Mientras comía, el doctor me relató todo lo sucedido. Me explicó que me había tenido que sacar de ahí por que mi salud peligraba. Me dijo que si me efectuaban otra sesión de electrochoks, no lo resistiría, moriría. En cuerpo y mente. Entonces se decidió a sacarme de allí a la fuerza. Me trajo a su casa en la ciudad hasta que encontrara un mejor sitio donde esconderme. No puedo creer lo que tuvo que hacer. no puedo estar más agradecida. El doctor está arriesgando todo, su carrera, su bienestar, y hasta su vida sólo por salvarme. A mi, una insignificante niña, abandonada a su suerte y demente. _

_-Alice, querida, hay algo más. – __Dijo mirándome – hay algo que necesitas saber. _

_-¿Qué? – temí lo peor. Siempre es así._

_-mira, la situación es esta… han descubierto que yo te ayudé a escapar. Que yo fui el que te sacó del hospital. Hace horas aproximadamente. _

_-__¿Cómo? Y con eso que… _

_-es muy grave, Alice. Ahora las autoridades vienen por mí. Creen que te tengo escondida. Entiende que aunque lo haya hecho por tu vida, es un delito, Alice._

_-__¿Cómo? No – dije sollozando – no. A usted no le pueden hacer nada. Yo me entregaré. No, no. No le harán nada a usted, doctor,_

_-__Alice, quiero que me escuches ¿si? – Dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos – tu no harás nada. Ellos no podrán encontrarnos ¿si? Pero lo único que te pido es que me hagas un favor – asentí con la cabeza, por supuesto que le diré que si – yo tendré que salir para despistarlos, me voy a enfrentar con ellos para mitigar los rumores. Tendré que estar un día fuera. Me llevarán a la clínica y tendré que darles una coartada. Pero no me pasará nada. Volveré en menos de un día ¿ok? _

_-__No, no, usted no me puede dejar. – Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mi mejilla y los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes – escaparemos. No se tiene que ir. Le harán daño. _

_-__No, no… shhh…. No pasará nada. No se atreverían. Pero entiende esto, tú debes obedecerme. Durante mi ausencia harás todo lo que yo te diga. Sin importar su te parece bien o no ¿si? _

_No sé que contestarle. No seré capaz de hacer algunas cosas. Temo por su vida, no importa que pase conmigo. Pero no le puedo negar nada. Él me salvo la vida. Asentí. _

_-bien… escúchame si yo no vuelvo por cualquier cosa. Sin importar el motivo. Quizás me retraso un poco en encontrarlos, no sé – agrego al ver mi reacción. El pánico se apoderó de mi cuerpo. No, tenía que evitar esto, pero ¿cómo?. – ante cualquier cosa. Si pasa un día desde que yo me fui, debes irte de aquí Alice. Ya sé que es mucho pedirte. Pero no debes quedarte aquí por más tiempo, es muy arriesgado para ti. _

_-NO – grite eso justamente era lo que temía que me pida, nunca lo podría dejar. _

_-__Si – dijo con voz severa y autoritaria. – debes irte, dejar esta casa. Si yo no vuelvo aquí no es segura para ti. Mira – dijo tomándome otra vez la cara entre sus manos y obligándome a verlo a los ojos. Unos ojos fatigados y viejos. Se veía tan viejo. Pero supongo que lo es. – sobre la cómoda te dejaré un sobre. En el hay dinero y una dirección. Es de un hotel. Ve ahí, yo sabré como encontrarte. Pero, escúchame, sólo si pasa un día ¿si?_

_-si – dije al fin. No podía aceptarle pero debía, se lo debía al doctor. _

_- muy bien, debes descansar, así se pasará más rápido el tiempo.- Dijo arropándome. - debes reponerte de todas tus fuerzas para afrontar lo que viene. _

_- espere – dije tenía que saber - ¿Cuándo se marchará? _

_- en un rato – me dijo con gran pesar. – pero no te preocupes, sobre la mesita de luz te dejo un juego de llaves para que puedas salir. Cuenta desde ahora, las nueve de la mañana, Alice, mi niña. Todo saldrá bien. No te preocupes por nada..._

_Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la almohada. Estaba muy llena. La comida había sido perfecta. Me sentía cansada, con el cuerpo fatigado. No quiero cerrar los ojos, pero los párpados me pesan. Se me iban cerrando cuando me acurruqué sobre la cama. Debía descansar para salvar al doctor. Hoy me di cuenta que era muy anciano. Yo debería estar cuidando de él. Por todo lo que él había hecho por mí. _

_Apreté con fuerza los párpados justo en el momento en que me estaba durmiendo. Un dolor agudo en mi cabeza y costillas. Sé lo significa. Me tengo que despertar no puede sucederme. No quiero saber lo que pasará. Necesitaba descansar en paz.¡DESPIERTATE ALICE! Pero no puedo ya, sé cuando voy a tener una visión. Son sueños que no debería tener, sueños agitados y que me dejan más cansada. No, no, no. Hoy no, por favor. Sin embargo no lo puedo evitar. _

_Todo se volvió negro de repente. Una luz lejana y amarilla iluminó medianamente el lugar. Era un callejón. Me encontraba acurrucada en un rincón del mismo llorando. Tenía el sobre en la mano. Me levanté. Temblaba. El sobre estaba abierto, dentro había un cartón de color con el nombre del hotel y el numero de la habitación. Hotel San Marcos, habitación 27C. Despacio salí del callejón, la calle estaba desierta. Caminé una cuadra. Mirando los números de las casas. Escucho un grito seguido de mi nombre. Me doy vuelta y los veo. NO. Enfermeros, vienen por mí._

_Comienzo a correr pero ellos son más rápidos. Me agarran de los brazos justo en la esquina. Me sacudo tratando de zafarme. Grito pidiendo ayuda pero no hay nadie en la calle, está anocheciendo. Uno de ellos me empuja y me aplasta contra el muro sólido. La piedra se clava en mi espalda. Grito. Trato de luchar contra el hombre pero él tiene más fuerza. de pronto ya no estaba sobre mi cuerpo. algo lo golpeó, separandolo de mí, haciendome caer. cierro los ojos. escucho los gritos y los golpes. Trato de levantarme pero me golpee la cabeza. me llevó una mano allí y abro los ojso al sentir algo enmi mano. OH NO... sangre. Unas fuertes manos me toman por los hombros. Levanto la vista y los veo. Unos ojos azules como el mar. Un ángel..._

-JANE – gritó mi madre desde abajo.

Me sobresalté. Había estado tan inmersa en la lectura que había perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio. No sabía que hora era, pero estaba entumecida. Debían de haber pasado horas. Me levanté. La espalda me crujió así como la cama justo cuando mi madre entró a la habitación.

-jane son la una de la madrugada. Ya terminamos de desalojar el hall. Nos vamos a dormir. – Dijo al verme – no queres ir abajo a dormir.

-no, quiero estar aquí , así que si no tienes más que decirme podrías...– dije invitandola a salir, no entendía que estaba haciendo en mi cuarto todavía.

- no, supongo que no. Anda a dormir. Mañana tenemos un día todavía más agitado. Hay que poner en punto la casa y el jardín ¿si?

- si, ahora voy – entonces se me ocurrió preguntar – má ¿Qué sabes de la historia de la abuela Alice?

-no mucho. Sé que vino a vivir aquí con tu abuelo luego de tener a tu padre y que se había casado muy joven – dijo desconcertada- ¿por?

- no nada curiosidad nada más. Me intrigaba por su cuarto. Es muy especial. Nada más.

-Ah bueno. Está bien – dijo se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la frente – duerme ya ¿si, bonita?

-Si, mamá – dije metiéndome dentro de la bolsa de dormir – ¿me apagas la luz?

-Claro. – la apago y se fue dejando la puerta abierta.

Aunque quería seguir leyendo mi madre tenía razón. Era tarde, estaba cansada y mañana sería un día nuevo, uno mucho más agitado. Pero quería seguir leyendo. Había cosas que todavía no entendía y quería averiguarlo todo. Ahora sabía cosas que nunca imagine de mi abuela. Porque si definitivamente lo era. La chica del diario era mi abuela paterna, pero el hombre de los ojos azueles quién será. El ángel. Me reí de lo estúpido que sonaba. Seguramente mi abuela estaba loca, le faltaban algunos tornillos pero igual, quien habrá sido ese hombre.

Me di vuelta y me rendí. Sí, estaba cansada. Mañana seguiría leyendo tenía el resto de mis días para continuar.

* * *

**reviews porfaaaaaaaaaaa si les gusta o no... **

**toda critica constructiva es aceptada por esta señorita **

**gracias **


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Sentí los rayos del sol en mi cara. Aun con los ojos cerrados podía sentir su calor y brillo. Mmm no. Cinco minutos más, todo lo que pido. No me quería despertar. Las horas de sueño me parecían minutos, segundos que pasaron volando. No. Me negaba a despertarme. Pero que idiota ya lo había hecho, mi mente ya se había despertado pero mis ojos aún no estaban listos para efectuar esa acción.

Le di la espalda al sol. No me iba a ganar en esa batalla, yo tenía más experiencia y más triunfos también. De pronto me asaltaron los pensamientos y todos tenían la misma procedencia. Aún cuando mis sueños y mi mente habían evitado todo este tiempo centrarse en lo que había leído, mis pensamientos los traicionaron. Mi imaginación se permitió volar e inventar rebuscadas imágenes del dichoso diario.

Eran perturbantes. No lo podía negar. Pensar solamente en la idea que mi amorosa e ingenua abuela podría haber sido esa criatura torturada y… demente que afirmaba tener visiones, era realmente perturbador. Tampoco podía negar que todo lo que contaba parecía ser totalmente verídico. No dudaba de la veracidad en sus palabras, parecía ser tan ingenua que podría haber confiado hasta del mismo diablo.

Aleje esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Ya tenía suficiente con mis torturas mentales, no era necesario torturarme por alguien que ni siquiera sabía si era verdad.

Sin embargo no podía evitarlo. Había intentado sonsacarle información a mi madre, pero había sido inútil. Supuse que siendo ella la nuera y compañera fiel de mi padre desde la infancia sabría sobre esa historia secreta de mi abuela. Había supuesto mal. Mi madre sabía tanto como yo, aunque a decir verdad en estos momentos, seguramente yo sabía más que ella.

-¡ALEC! – el grito de mi madre me perforó los oídos y ni siquiera estaba en el mismo pido que yo. – LEVANTATE, SON LAS 9 DE LA MAÑANA.

-NOOOOOOOOO – una sonrisa se escapo por mis labios. Por suerte mi mamá había elegido torturarlo esa mañana. Que sufriera por todo lo que me hacía.

- SI, LEVANTATE QUE TU PAPÁ TE ESTÁ ESPERANDO PARA EMPEZAR.

-NOOOOOOOO – casi me daba lástima pobre mi hermanito.

La sonrisa petulante y de autosuficiencia seguía pintada en mi cara cuando escuche crujir a la escalera y lo suaves y silenciosos pasos de mi madre por el pasillo. _NO, no, por dios diosito de mi alma que sea un sueño, una pesadilla, que no sea verdad, que mi madre no este dirigiéndose hacia donde yo creo_, pensé, casi recé para que fuera todo producto de mi imaginación. La sonrisa se esfumó para darle lugar a una mueca de terror al escuchar dos golpecitos de nudillos en la puerta.

- JANE – salté, literalmente, de la cama para darme la cara contra el piso. ¿Cuál era la necesidad de gritar? – JANE – gritó por segunda vez mi madre. Parecía que ahora quería cumplir las funciones de gallo en una granja, para mi desgracia. – JANE, CARIÑO; LEVANTATE YA.

- mierda – dije al caer.

-¿Jane? ¿Está todo bien? – claro ya no gritaba. Seguro había escuchado el ruido que hicieron mis huesos al golpear contra la dura madera del suelo.

-SI MAMÁ YA VOY.

- Bueno baja que esta el desayuno ¿si? - era mi madre y la amaba por ello, pero en ese momento la deteste con mi alma. Ni levantarme tranquila podía.

Me levante del piso quedando sentada sobre mis talones. Me dolía todo_. Recordatorio, poner una alfombra alrededor de la cama por futuros percances_. Me estire, todos mis huesos crujieron. No supe si por la caída o por haber dormido toda la noche en una misma posición. Estaba entumecida, pero logre levantarme y dar dos pasos sin tropezar. Sentía las piernas como gelatina. Como pude llegué hasta el armario y saque un conjunto deportivo. Me lo puse y salí lentamente hacia la cocina, deseando que ese fuera un día tranquilo y callado. Aunque no tenía grandes esperanzas.

Mi hermano y mi padre se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la cocina cuando entré en la cocina. A mi mamá no se la veía por ningún lado. Que raro. Ella siempre se la pasaba metida en la cocina, más en las horas de comer. Me senté junto a Alec, quien estaba muy callado. Algo extraño pasaba. Estaba todo demasiado tranquilo dada las situaciones. Esto sólo podía significar una cosa. Hoy no iba a ser un muy buen día.

- buenos días – dije al ver que nadie se dignaba a saludar.

-buenos serán para vos nena – dijo mi hermano malhumorado. _sip, hoy no era un buen día_

- Alec cuidado como le hablas – lo regaño mi papá. Siempre tan correcto.

- si, Alecito, ojito como me hablas que si te levantaste de mal humor aguántatela mi vida, que se le va hacer, ya sabemos que no sos perfecto.

- porque no te vas a… - se calló al acordarse de que no estábamos solos.

-Alec- dijeron al unísono mis padres. Mi madre había aparecido de la nada misma, para desgracia de mi hermanito.

-¿Cómo vas a hablarle así a tu hermana? – Preguntó indignada mi mamá – ahora te quedas en casa, Jane por favor, acompaña a tu papá al mercado, ya que parece que tu hermano no sabe como comportarse.

- pero mamá… - quiso protestar Alec pero mi madre lo cortó.

- no, nada, aprende a controlar tu humor. Te quedaras aquí conmigo. Me ayudarás a acomodar toda la casa. – sonreí ante la cara de mi queridísimo hermano, se quería morir.

- claro, mamá. Con gusto te acompaño papá – dije feliz – espera que agarro la campera y vamos.

- pero yo…

- no, querido. Jane tiene razón es mejor que vayan ahora. Vamos vayan – lo interrumpió mi madre.

Me pasé el viaje al pueblo pensando y tuve tiempo. El pueblo quedaba como a 15 minutos de la casa, genial, cada detalle lo hacía verse tan bien. Como extrañaba mi ciudad. Pero ya no había nada más que hacer con ese tema. El haber interrogado a mi madre no me había dado muchos frutos. Era inútil seguir dándole vueltas al tema. Sin embargo era lo único en lo que mi mente se podía concentrar. Si tan solo tuviera algo que hacer en ese pueblucho. Pero no y no podía evitarlo. Lo más interesante que había encontrado para hacer, era descubrir la verdad sobre mi abuela. Además estaba esta curiosidad enorme que sentía por saber cada detalle de esa vida secreta. Quizás era como James Bond pero loca y mujer.

Me di cuenta que le había preguntado a la persona incorrecta. Si después de todo mi madre no fue parte de la familia hasta 20 años después del nacimiento de mi padre. Pero ya había encontrado la persona indicada para responder a todos mis interrogantes, y estaba sentada junto a mí en el auto. Mi papá.

Entré al pequeño mercado decididaa preguntarle las miles de preguntas que tenía en mi cabeza. No podía darme el lujo de perder la oportunidad que se me presentaba al estar los dos solos.

- papi te puedo hacer unas preguntas – dije acorralándolo contra las heladeras.

- si, hija lo que quieras. – dijo tratando de moverse, finalmente lo deje pasar.

- me preguntaba sobre el pasado de la abuela. ¿Qué sabes vos de su vida antes de casarse?

- bueno, en realidad no mucho. Tu abuela no hablaba mucho sobre eso. – La decepción me invadió y seguro que se reflejo en mi rostro porque mi padre continuo – mi madre sufrió mucho cuando era chica. Siempre me decía que su familia no la había querido y la habían excluido de sus vidas, por eso era tan cuidadosa y protectora con todos. Decía que se había pasado su vida en un internado hasta que a los 18 años se fue ayudada por… ella… - titubeo y dudo decirlo yo lo incentive con la mirada – según ella la había salvado un ángel – una carcajada salió de su boca haciendo que me sobresaltada. Había estado prestando toda mi atención en cada palabra que pronunciaba que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que ya estábamos en la fila para pagar.

- ¿un ángel?

- si – dijo pensativo pero con aire divertido – ahora tengo que admitir que tu abuela estaba un poco loca. Siempre sabía con anterioridad las cosas. No me preguntes como lo hacía. Pero siempre me descubría. Llámalo intuición femenina. Lo que quieras pero era frustrante. – dijo riéndose – y lo del ángel… nunca me dijo quien era, dudo que se lo haya dicho a mi padre alguna vez… le fallaba el mate, Jane

- entonces es ella. – dije atónita.

-¿Quién hija?

-La abuela – dije aun sin poder creerlo. Era ella, lo sabía. Aun cuando la historia no era exactamente la misma, mi abuela era la Alice del diario. Mi padre me miraba sin poder entenderlo. – Lo que pasa es que encontré un diario en el cuarto de la abuela, al principio no podía creer lo que leía pero supongo que realmente es su historia – dije tratándole de explicarle. No tenía intención de decirle a nadie sobre el diario, pero dadas las circunstancias, podía decir la verdad a medias ¿no?

- ah si. Sus diarios. Ella…

- espera. ¿Cómo sabes de ellos?– dije interrumpiéndolo sorprendida.

- bueno ella siempre estaba escribiendo, cuando le preguntaba, ella me decía que era su historia, toda su vida, a lo que se acordaba de ella.

No lo podía creer. Mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban. Entonces si es ella. No me quedaban más dudas. Mi abuela paterna era ese personaje extraño y desgraciado de ese diario. Estaba feliz. Por fin había descubrierto una mínima parte de la verdad.

Comencé a desear que el cajero se apresurara, quería volver a la casa y seguir leyendo. Quería saber quien era el ángel de mi abuela. Quería saber ese misterio que ni siquiera mi abuelo había sabido, supuse. Quería conocer cada detalle de su vida. Me intrigaba saber si realmente conoció a su ángel o sólo había tenido esa visión de él. Ansiaba saber los sentimientos que había despertado en ella el haberse encontrado de pronto con unos ojos azules deslumbrantes. ¿habrá sido amor a primera vista?¿o gratitud? como me gustaría saberlo pero también vivirlo.

Entonces subí mi vista de los productos que llevaba en la canasta hacía el cajero y todo mi cuerpo se congeló. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza casi al punto del infarto. Me sudaban las manos y mi respiración se aceleró como los latidos de mic orazón.. Cada partícula de mi cuerpo se congelo al levantar la vista y toparme con unos ojos azules como el cielo.

Era simplemente hermoso. Nunca había visto alguien así. Su piel morena pero perfecta, su cabello negro y eso ojos, contrastando con el color de su piel, que me cortaron la respiración. Era simplemente el ser más perfecto y hermoso que había visto en la vida. No creía que existiera un hombre que pudiera igualar su hermosura. Me sonrió dejando ver unos perfectos dientes y unos hoyuelos adorables en sus mejillas, me sonrojé. _Por dios, Jane ¿te sonrojaste? vos nunca haces eso ¡¿qué te sucede?!_ Seguramente lo había visto como una idiota con la boca abierta, pero no podía evitarlo.

- ¿todo bien? – dijo con una voz muy masculina que provocó que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo.

-s...si –tartamudee sin saber a ciencia cierta que me había preguntado.

Un risa escapó de esos labios perfectos, haciendo que mi cara se volviera de color rojo tomate. _Que idiota que sos Jane,_ me dije, _seguro que se está riendo de vos, tarada. Como vas a pensar que un ser tan perfecto se puede fijar en vos, seguramente tiene a todas las mujeres del pueblo detrás de él. Pero no lo puedo evitar. _

Prácticamente mi padre me tuvo que empujar para salir del mercado hasta el auto. Mi cuerpo ya no me respondía. Mi mente la había dejado junto al morocho de ojos azules que me había robado la respiración. En ese momento comprendí, adivine los sentimientos que podría haber tenido mi abuela al toparse con ese magnifico ángel de ojos azules, me había enamorado.

* * *

**bueno fue más cortito que los anteriores pero ando corta de tiempo y el servidor de internet anda muyyyyyyyyyyyy mal asi que paciencia chicas. **

**espero que les haya gustado fue completamente de jane pero no se preocupen el proximo va a tener mas de Alice. **

**¿quienes serán los dueños de esos ojos azules? mmmm vamos a tener que esperar para saberlo jejeje.. pero pronto se sabra.**

**prometo actualizar más seguido, es más el cuarto capitulo prometo subirlo en estos días ya lo tengo en mente solo lo tengo que escribir **

**ya saben soy nueva en esto asi que cualquier consejo o critica lo que sea me sirve asi que saben como hacerlo REVIEWWWWW **

**nos estamos viendo o leyendo jejeje :P **

**besosssssss xQx-abi-sara-xx**


	4. Chapter 4

_CAPITULO __4_

_Miré el reloj de la pared. Las 11 de la mañana. Apenas habían pasado dos horas desde que había visto por última vez al doctor, hacía apenas dos horas que me había sumergido en la peor pero más maravillosa visión que jamás he tenido. Con tan sólo ver esos ojos… pero no, si eso alguna vez llegara a suceder sólo significaría una cosa. El doctor no habría regresado y yo no lo iba a permitir. Tendría que cambiar el futuro. ¿Cómo? No lo sé. Por propia experiencia sabía que era muy difícil, hiciera lo que hiciera siempre__ terminaba pasando de la misma forma, sin embargo no era imposible, nada en esta vida lo era. Quizás ni siquiera sucedía así, quizás cambiaban ciertos hechos durante el proceso y el doctor lograría volver ¡Ten fe, Alice! Él volverá. Fue sólo una pesadilla, un sueño más._

_NO. Eso es mentira. ALICE, POR FAVOR. Sabes diferenciarlos. Eso es exactamente lo que va a suceder. Cual otra sería la causa por la que saldría de esta casa. No, no. Todo va a estar bien. El doctor me prometió que volvería, además eso tampoco significa nada, de cualquier modo lo volveré a ver ¿no? Él me prometió que iría a buscarme al hotel. Debe hacerlo. Es lo único que tengo, no me dejará sola, no lo hará. Sólo espero que pueda cumplir con todas sus promesas._

_BASTA, no puedo seguir pensando así. No debo de cometer ninguna locura, por el bien de ambos. Aunque… si tan sólo pudiera ver esos ojos azules otra vez. Sé que sólo fue una visión y sé lo que significaría que aquello pasara, pero no puedo evitar pensar en él ¿Quién será? ¿Por qué se habrá arriesgado a salvarme? Quizás es mi ángel guardián. Si, seguro como si yo lo mereciera. Si estoy más loca que una cabra, ya lo sé. Quisiera saber si lo podré conocer aún en otras circunstancias. Quizás el destino me permita conocerlo aún cuando no tengo que desobedecer las órdenes del doctor para ello. Sí, sé que será así. Estoy segura de ello. Estaremos juntos sin importa lo que pase, lo sé, no sé que me hace estar tan segura de ello, pero sé que pasaré toda mi vida junto a ese hombre, junto a ese ángel de ojos azules._

_Una sonrisa se ubica en mi rostro cual pintada por un artista. Sólo de pensarlo una felicidad desconocida me llena el alma haciendo que los latidos del corazón comiencen a latir cada vez más rápidos. Rio, feliz. Nada saldrá mal. Estoy segura. Mi destino está junto a él, mi corazón y mi futuro. Lo conoceré, quizás no en este momento pero esperaré y algún día finalmente estaremos juntos. Tendré que ignorar esos profundos ojos por un tiempo aunque no crea que pueda, se quedaron grabados permanentemente en mi mente. Eran tan azules como el mar, puros pero llenos de sentimientos, furia, preocupación y… tristeza. Como un ser así puede tener una expresión tan triste bajo toda esa fortaleza. Algún día lo descubriré._

_Será mejor que coma. El doctor no me agradecerá si además de en estado de pánico estoy débil por no haber probado bocado. Iré a la cocina. Definitivamente allí encontraré algo para comer._

_Nunca había estado en esa parte de la casa, apenas si había salido de la habitación donde estaba para ir al baño. __Era hermosa, enorme. Nunca antes había visto una cocina así. Todas sus paredes estaban cubiertas por mesadas de un material tan suave pero a la vez demasiado duro y sólido. Nada lo podría partir. Sobre estas había grandes y largos muebles que colgaban contra la pared. No podía parar de preguntarme como era posible que no se cayeran. Nunca había visto tal cosa. Una extraña estufa se encontraba entre medio de las mesadas, que cosa más rara. Supongo que será para cocinar. Todo esto es tan nuevo pero a la vez familiar, de seguro ya habré estado alguna vez en un lugar como este, quizás con mi familia._

_Comencé a buscar algo para comer. Había montones de cosas. Muchas parecían sacadas de otro planeta, otras las reconocía por la horrorosa comida que me daban en el hospital. No tenía ni la más pálida idea de cómo cocinar, ni siquiera como para poner el agua en el fuego. __Pero para todo hay una primera vez._

_Me estaba muriendo de hambre, tanto que mi estomago no dejaba de repetírmelo __con constantes rugidos. Abrí el primer mueble que tenía frente a mis ojos y gracias al cielo que había un paquete sin abrir de galletitas. Desesperada lo abrí. Mmm estaban riquísimas. Pero necesitaba algo más. Quizás algo de tomar. Agua no. Quiero algo nuevo, tan excitante como estas raras galletitas._

_Abrí otro de los muebles colgantes y encontré lo que buscaba. En una pequeña cajita de madera se encontraban por lo menos 10 saquitos con unos minúsculos granitos dentro. Sé el nombre. ¿Cómo era? Ah si, té. Decenas de veces la loca británica me había mostrado sus sucios y viejos saquitos. Incluso me había indicado como hacerlo._

_Si mal no recuerdo tenía que poner a calentar agua sobre un recipiente metálica llamado tetera sobre una hornilla hasta que hirviera y luego poner el saquito en una taza y echarle agua dentro._

_Bien, me acuerdo. Pero ¿Cómo es una tetera? Hay millones de recipientes de metal en esta cocina. Y… ¿Qué es una hornilla? Y… ¿Qué…?_

_Ay esto es inútil. A quien voy a engañar. Yo no sé cocinar. Seguro que termino quemando la casa del doctor. Lo que faltaba. Donde están las malditas visiones cuando uno más las necesita. __Bien enterrado en mi cabecita. Aunque si no tuve ninguna relacionado conmigo involucrada en un incendio masivo es que nada pasará. No soy tan inservible. No debe ser tan difícil hervir agua. ¿Qué era hervir?_

_Mmm vamos Alice, la loca británica te lo había dicho. Era de lo único que hablaban._

_Flash back_

_Estaba sentada en uno de los tantos bancos del comedor junto a mis compañeras de tortura. A mi izquierda se encontraba una joven alta y delgada hasta el extremo, y del otro lado se encontraba la loca británica._

_Era una señora de no más de 50 años pero extremadamente arrugada. Llevaba su pelo canoso recogido en un pulcro rodete. Había hablado en algunas ocasiones con ella. Muchas de las pocas en las que se nos permitían salir de nuestros cuartos. Todas las veces repetía lo mismo. Afirmaba que nos encontrábamos en Inglaterra, aunque yo estaba bien segura que estábamos en Estados Unidos, y no paraba de indicarme los miles de puntos que había que seguir para respetar el protocolo y ser una fina señorita, aunque yo estaba segurísima de que yo eso no lo era._

_-__ niña, debes aprender cómo hacer un buen té, mi madre siempre me lo repetía._

_Sin embargo mi madre __no o quizás si, supongo que no lo podría saber. Daría el mundo para poder recodar por lo menos su cara, su aroma o su voz. Envidiaba al que era capaz de recordar su vida pasada y poder hablar de ella con tal facílidad como si nada hubiera ocurrido. La voz de la loca británica, así era como la llamaban los enfermeros, interrumpió mis ya diarios pensamientos._

_-__ imagínate si un día su realísima majestad, la reina, pasa por tu casa y decide tomar un té, y tú no sabes preparar uno. Pero no te preocupes, querida, yo te enseñare como hacer uno._

_- mmm… claro – dije no muy segura de lo que hablaba._

_- bueno primero debes poner a hervir agua dentro de la tetera de metal. Ay me acuerdo la primera vez que hice el té para mi madre, había puesta sobre el fuego la tetera de porcelana en vez de la de metal. Se hizo añicos al instante. Ja ja ja - comenzó a reírse y yo la acompañe, más por lo divertido que era verla reír que por otra cosa, ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero se veía tan feliz cuando lo hacía que hasta contagiaba._

_- señora, ¿Qué es poner a hervir el agua? – dije una vez que termino de reírse, llena de curiosidad._

_- bueno hija __es cuando pasado el rato sobre el agua caliente comienzan a aparecer burbujas. Ahí ya sabes que el agua ya hirvió y esta lista para el té. Una vez lista el agua, pones el saquito del té, esos que una vez te mostré ¿te acuerdas? – Asentí- en una taza y le viertes el agua bien caliente y listo. Entonces haces eso y la reina estará feliz junto a su rico té y... – no terminó de hablar que yo ya la había interrumpido como siempre, impaciente por decir algo. _

_- algún día lo haré se lo prometo. – dije pero ella ya no me miraba a mí, __observaba el vació._

_- ya es hora. – dijo volviendo a mirarme pero su mirada no era la misma. Ya no tenía esa mirada vacía que constantemente le nublaba sus preciosos ojos verdes, ahora estaban llenos de vida – Alice, mi niña, nos volveremos a ver, te lo aseguro. Tu futuro te espera y debes luchar por eso. Prométemelo hija. Promete que no dejaras que tus miedos o las órdenes de otras personas te impidan hacer lo que tu corazón te dicta…_

_- s...s – no entendía de donde había salido esas palabras o lo que me estaba queriendo decir. Pero no sólo su mirada había cambiado sino también su pronunciado acento inglés había desaparecido. Parecía ser otra persona. Sin embargo no le pude prometer nada, un doctor la había llamado y ella ya lo estaba siguiendo. No sin antes darme una última mirada, que marcó un vació en mí que nunca antes había sentido._

_Esa fue la última vez que alguien vio a la loca británica. Los doctores nos dijeron que la habían trasladado pero yo estaba segura que no era así. Su hora había llegado y no entendí porque mi corazón estaba tan triste por ello._

_Fin Flash back_

_Todavía recuerdo ese sentimiento que oprimió mi pecho por tanto tiempo, hay días que pienso que lo vuelvo a sentir, ese miedo a olvidar a la persona que más se acerco a ser mi amiga, a ser alguien para mí. Pero su recuerdo sigue en mi mente, aún cuando no haya otro más que ese._

_Ignorando un dolor que amenazaba con reaparecer __enfoque toda mi atención a mi tarea original._

_No sabía donde buscar o que hacer. Tenía la teoría pero llevarla a la práctica era otra cosa. Comencé a buscar por entre los armarios y encontré un raro recipiente de metal con un pico y tapa de metal. Bingo. Esa tenía todas las de ganar para ser una tetera o algo así. Una vez llena de agua la coloque sobre unas extrañas rejas negras que parecían estar sobre un mechero como los que usaba el doctor. No me explico como pero en el momento en el que acerque un fósforo prendido a esa cosa un fuego azul apareció de la nada. Estaba asombrada, totalmente maravillada ante ese pequeño milagro. Parecía magia. Increíble._

_Ni me había percatado de que poco a poco me había ido acercando al extraño fuego quedando solo a milímetros de este._

_Salté hacía atrás en el exacto momento en que un mechón de mi cabello ardió en llamas__. Mientras caía estrepitosamente al suelo trataba de apagar el fuego de mi pelo. Tenía la respiración entrecortada, los nervios a flor de piel, y mi pobre corazón latía a más no poder. Me había llevado un gran susto. No por el hecho de el repentino fuego sino temí por mi cabello. Ya era suficiente que esas personas me lo mantuvieran tan corto, no necesitaba agregarle pelo quemado._

_Me __reincorpore al comprobar lo daños que había causado. Había hecho tremendo lió al caer. No solo había tirado la tetera al piso, teniendo suerte de que no cayera sobre mí, sino también había tirado todo lo que se encontraba en la mesera y una que otra olla. Uh… tendría que acomodar y limpiar todo ahora. Eso me llevaría tiempo, lo que me sobraba en este momento._

_Me paré bruscamente y comencé a tambalearme. __Mi mente me daba miles de vueltas dentro de mi cabeza. Me sentía tan mareada que no podría ser fruto de que me hubiera parado tan rapido. Todo me daba vueltas. La cocina parecía estar llena de humo, la veía tan borrosa, ¿Qué me está sucediendo? Grité. Un dolor punzante e insoportable en mi cabeza me hizo retroceder, parecía querer aniquilarme. No podía soportarlo. Tomé mi cabeza con mis manos para pararlo pero no parece funcionar. Cada vez es peor. Ya no puedo más._

_De repente todo paró. El dolor desapareció. Mi corazón se tranquilizó. Mi cuerpo se paralizó. Todo en mi paró. OH no… porque me parece ya haber vivido esta sensación. Fijé la mirada en el fuego pero este lentamente se iba desvaneciendo. Todo a mí alrededor se iba desvaneciendo, dándole lugar a una espesa negrura que nubló mi mente y mi vista. Una visión. IMPOSIBLE. No estoy durmiendo. No. No._

_Todo sucedió tan rápido que __pensé que mi mente había colapsado ante el dolor, pero aún así logré ver y entender todo lo que pasaba. Era más que una visión. Era una señal._

_De la oscuridad a la luz brillante que cegó mi mente sólo hubo un segundo. Luego todo se volvió oscuridad una vez más, pero esta no era igual, __aún se podían ver vestigios de luz. Por ello pude ver toda la escena._

_Era un __espacio cerrado, pequeño. Había tres personas paradas alrededor de un escritorio discutiendo y un oficial junto a la puerta con un garrote en las manos. Veía todo desde algún lugar en el piso, sus caras parecían estar tan lejos que no lograba identificarlas. Tampoco podía escuchar lo que decían, pero parecía que se estaban gritando. De pronto una de las personas se gira hacia el oficial y le puedo ver la cara. NO. El doctor. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Entonces su anciana cara se transformó en una expresión de miedo y sorpresa._

_El oficial estaba parado frente al doctor con uno de sus brazos levantados a la altura del corazón pero no podía vislumbrar lo que tenía desde donde estaba, aunque lo imaginaba. El doctor atemorizado miraba sin cesar lo que el hombre tenía en la mano, al oficial en sí y al hombre detrás del escritorio, para luego volver a posar su vista en la mano del oficial. ¿Qué podría tener ahí? Si el garrote colgaba del cinturón del pantalón, pero…. No. Era un arma. Estaba segura._

_El permanente color caribeño de la piel del doctor había desaparecido para darle lugar a una palidez pétrea. Sus manos temblaban violentamente. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Quiero salir de donde estoy y ayudar al doctor pero parece que estoy atrapada en una especie de armario._

_A pesar de toda la tensión que se respira en el aire, y de la situación en sí, el hombre detrás del escritorio continuaba hablando como si nada, con una aparente calma._

_Entonces, de pronto, el doctor se giró una vez más todo su cuerpo enfrentándolo pero esta vez en su mirada ya no había rastros de los sentimientos anteriores. En estos sólo se veían asombro, decepción, fracaso e incluso parecía rogar con ese mirar. Sus labios se movieron pero de ellos no pude escuchar ningún sonido, era inútil que tratara de siquiera oír algo, no en mis visiones._

_Sigilosamente y sin ser notado por mi parte y de otro de los hombres de la sala, el oficial se acercó al doctor por detrás. Y en lo que pareció un instante, le atinó un golpe seco en su nuca. El doctor se desplomó sin vida sobre el suelo. Los tres hombres en pie se acercaron a él mientras yo intentaba contener un sollozo y un grito a través de las lágrimas._

_Todo se volvió negro pero yo no desperté donde debería estar._

_Otra vez un luz brillante. Era el mismo lugar, pero ahora se encontraba iluminado por una luz __artificial que provenía de una pequeña lámpara sobre el escritorio. Cierro mis ojos tratando de no mirar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no puedo. Quiero salir de donde estoy y matar al bastardo._

_Sólo esta el hombre que antes había estado detrás del escritorio. En el piso está la peor visión que podría tener. Sólo a metros de mí está tirado el doctor. Hay sangre por doquier y no es muy difícil de adivinar de quien es. Aún así lo que parece ser una oficina tiene un brillo inusual, como si estuviera rociada por algún tipo de aceite. Entonces las vi. En la esquina más lejana se encontraban tres bidones de gasolina. _

_El hombre se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin antes decir unas últimas palabras al inerte cuerpo del doctor Jack. Paró sus pasos en el marco y dándose media vuelta sacó un encendedor plateado del bolsillo de su saco y __sin vacilar lo arrojó sobre la alfombra. _

_De un momento a otro todo arde en llamas pero yo ya no me encuentro escondida sino estoy al lado del doctor. Un trozo del techo cae sobresaltándome. No puedo seguir ahí, pero no puedo dejar al doctor allí. Unas fuertes manos agarran mis brazos y me apartan del cuerpo. Lucho contra ellas con toda mi fuerza, con toda aquella que mis lágrimas, la desesperación y la tristeza me permiten. Pero son más fuertes y me llevan fuera de la habitación hacía las escaleras. Mientras yo giro mi cabeza y veo como todo es reducido a cenizas. Dejo salir los sollozos que con tanto esfuerzo trate de contener. _

_Oscuridad._

_Todo se desvaneció ante mis ojos. Todo se volvió negro una vez más. _

_El dolor punzante e insoportable volvió con toda la fuerza que antes no tuvo. Así también mi mente retomó su lugar junto a mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas sin control. __¿Para qué controlarlas? El doctor va a morir y todo por mi culpa. Y lo peor es que lo vi todo. Ahora sé exactamente como será su muerte. Tanto era el dolor de mi cabeza, que parecía apunto de estallar, y de mi corazón, que parecía hundirse en un profundo abismo, que termine recostada en el piso, llorando desconsoladamente. _

_No entendía como había sido posible que hubiera tenido una visión tan horrible estando despierta como si tal cosa. Pero no importaba. Aunque me hubiera quitado todas las fuerzas de mi ser nada importaba más que el hecho que tenía que detener con toda mi pobre humanidad. El doctor no iba a morir por mi culpa. Eso estaba seguro. Tenía que cambiar el futuro, por segunda vez en el día._

_Sin embargo no podía. Mi cabeza iba a estallar de tanto pensar ¿Cómo voy a poder hacerlo estando técnicamente encerrada en esta casa? _

_Para salvar al doctor debería salir de aquí e ir a donde ese lugar se encontraba fuese donde fuese, y acabar con ese maldito antes de que se atreviera a tocar al doctor Jack. Pero por otra parte estaba el pequeño detalle que le había prometido que no me movería de la casa hasta pasado por lo menos un día desde su partida. Mierda. Sólo habían pasado dos horas y media. No tengo excusa para justificar que no cumpla su promesa. Estaba eso, obviamente, pero también sacando de lado la otra pequeña visión que había tenido sólo hacía muy pocas horas. Esa que me había mostrado exactamente que pasaría si yo me atreviera a irme., desobedeciendo al doctor. _

_Pero… esto es una cuestión de vida o muerte literalmente hablando. Por lo tanto lo que me pasara a mí si me fuera de esta casa ya no importaba. Lo único que tenía importancia en mi futuro era que debía salvar al doctor aunque mi vida dependiera de eso, después de todo se la debía. _

_Estaba decidido iría a ese lugar aunque no supiera donde exactamente era, y rescataría al doctor de las manos de esos hombres. Y si tenía que morir durante el proceso me aseguraría de llevarme unos cuantos conmigo a la tumba por siquiera pensar en hacerle daño a una persona como el doctor. Debía evitar que ambas visiones ocurriesen. Difícil pero no imposible ¿no?_

_Ahora bien, la decisión estaba tomada pero primero tenía que hacer reaccionar a mi cuerpo. _

_Temblaba como una hoja de papel__ sin poder evitarlo. Me sentía débil de tanto llorar y de las constantes puntadas en mi cabeza, tanto incluso como para respirar. Aún seguía recostado en el duro y frío piso de la cocina y mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando mal a la baja temperatura, provocando aún más temblores. _

_- __BASTA…, Alice…, ya tenés… que… parar – me dije con la voz entrecortada. Ya sé que parecería una loca hablando conmigo misma y llorando a la vez pero estaba sola, nadie me vería – levántate, idiota. Debes… salir. – ya me había enojado conmigo misma por ser tan débil, así no eran las cosas, no podían ser así._

_Usando toda mi fuerza y autocontrol, y respirando muy profundo una que otra vez, logré pararme pero mis piernas apenas si podían sostener mi peso. Apoyándome en la mesa todo el camino hacia el dormitorio logré llegar no sin una o más caídas. Ya me encargaría luego de los raspones y chichones una vez que me asegurará que el doctor estuviera sano y salvo. _

_Tome el vaso de agua de la mesita de luz y me lo bebí de un sorbo. Ahora si estaba un poco mejor. Agarre un abrigo que estaba sobre el sillón, unas botas de debajo de la cama y me dirigí hacia la puerta, tomando las llaves de la casa en mi mano. Eche un último vistazo a la casa y abrí la puerta. Pero lo que me encontré al abrirla no era exactamente lo que me esperaba. _

_Si mal no recuerdo había escuchado decir al doctor que me había llevado a su casa de la ciudad. Pero allí lo que menos había eran cosas de ciudad. Todo y cuando digo todo era verde. Por donde viera había árboles, arbustos o pasto. Estaba en el medio del campo no en alguna ciudad. ¿Cómo iba a salvarlo si no estaba donde se suponía que estaba? _

_Estaba absolutamente indignada._

_Era una muy bonita vista pero todas mis visones sucedían en una ciudad. O por lo menos en __algún lugar con civilización. Lo único que se asemejaba a esta era la enorme carretera que se cernía a ambos lados de la casa. _

_Resignada y frustrada me decidí a caminar. Porque después de todo por algún lugar tenía que pasar y si el destino quería que mis visiones se cumplieran, se cumplirían. A mí por el momento lo único que me quedaba era caminar y encontrar el bendito lugar. _

_Me coloqué el abrigo, agradecida que me llegara hasta las rodillas tapando el vestido que llevaba y comencé a caminar. No iría por la carretera. Sería muy extraño que una joven señorita caminara sola por una carretera desolada, como miles de veces me lo había repetido una señora mayor. Además disfrutaría de la vida salvaje y el aire fresco. _

_Crucé la carretera y me interne en el espeso bosque, teniendo cuidado de no perder de vista la calle, caminé y caminé sorteando ramas, raíces y hasta animales. _

* * *

**holaaaaaa volvi a parecer jejeje no me maten ni me tiren nada ya sea por el tiempo que tarde oe l cap aunque acepto cualquier critica y sugerencia...**

**al fin tuve un ratito de tiempo para poder subir este capitulo que tanto me costo pero no quería hacer ninguna porqueria asi que llegue a un capitulo que me gusto y espero que les haya gustado como a mi... el proximo va a ser mucho más entretenido (opinion de la autora) y un poquito triste pero va a a tener sus alegrias y van a ver a alice en accion y al fin va a aparecer ese bonito angel :P jejejej **

**aprovecho para agredecerle a todas las chicas que me mandaron reviews, a las alertas y favoritos que me llenaron el alma y me ayudaron para apurarme aunque tenia un grannnnnn bloqueo creativo lo pude hacer GRACIAS, por su apoyo a **

**Meeli, **

**Romy92, **

**Cayazly, **

**btvs22,**

**yaritziita9**

**bueno las dejo y saben que si quieren apretar ese bonito botoncito verde de abajo para dejar un review por este humilde capitulo son bienvenidas **

**nos estamos leyendo xD **

**besossssss **

**xXx-abi-sara-xx**

* * *


End file.
